


A Third Time

by ShinobMai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, No Beta, and she was like SIKE, girl can survive anything, mostly - Freeform, three times anakin thought she was dead, vaders pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobMai/pseuds/ShinobMai
Summary: Her name had not been spoken out loud in years. He refused to hear it. Another reminder of all he had lost. Yet his master       muttered it years after her death. Leaving him to question if she had somehow survived. He was however sure that if anyone could come back from the dead it would be her. After all it wouldn't be the first or second time.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 40





	A Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a thought that ran through my head and well here it is. Takes place after Ahsoka and Ezra escape Sidious in the World Between Worlds. Im sure Vader would have found out somehow, someway, she lived. Im new at this so pls forgive any mistakes.

It pays to be kept informed of what happens during his Master’s private moments, especially when it involves the Dark Arts that have been so long denied to him. It keeps him ahead and unsurprised by anything Sidious does that might become a problem for him. He had a long standing arrangement with one of Sidious’ guards who he was currently informing him of his Master’s latest...episode. 

“He was muttering about _the door_ being lost to him and a boy named Ezra.” 

Vader couldn’t place what _the door_ referred to but made a mental note to look further into it. However, he did remember the boy. How could he not? He remembered him calling out _her_ name as the temple sealed them in. 

“Was there anything else?”, his voice modifier coloring his tone bored. 

The guard hesitated briefly before continuing. “ Yes, there was one other name he uttered. Though only once. He seemed to have almost a personal vendetta against them.” 

“The name,” he demanded. There was very little that caused his Master to lose control anymore and if he could find a way to exploit it he- 

“Ahsoka Tano”

-his thoughts came to a sudden stand still. 

If he hadn’t the mask his surprise would be evident to the guard, thoughts clear on his face, something he could not afford to let the guard see or know. 

“Very well. Your payment will be waiting for you tomorrow.” Dismissing him.

He waited till he was sure the man was gone before making his own exit and way back towards his quarters. Her name repeating itself like a chant in his mind. He hadn’t thought to hear her name spoken out loud anymore, ever again. Not since the weeks following Malachor and his Master’s little comments about the loss of his former apprentice….again. 

In the safety of his own private rooms he allowed the memories to rise and take him back. He could still see the young girl she had been stepping off the transport on Christophsis. Eyes bright and full of energy. He could see her again stepping off a Mandalorian ship, calm, cool and collected. Ready to head into battle again. She had grown up considerably in those years of war but he had seen that she still had that edge to her that had prompted him to give her _that_ nickname.

Soon after his fall he had remembered that she had been with the clones when the order went out. In a moment of weakness he found himself hoping she hadn’t been killed. She hadn’t been a Jedi anymore. It was swiftly crushed when he was put in charge of hunting down the remaining Jedi and had found her name on the original ‘ **To be terminated’** list. He was sure his Master had purposely put her there just to cause him more pain. Years later he had finally found the wreckage of her ship. Crashed into a moon, forgotten. He had found one of her lightsabers in the snow surrounded by the helmets painted with her markings. It had sung with grief. Its owner was gone. He had not stayed and ordered his men to leave the wreckage be. He had no intention of letting incompetent storm troopers dig out her body from the wreckage. He had seen her dead once before and that was more than enough, a second time was not needed. No, it will remain her final resting place. Undisturbed. 

Seeing her again on Malachor was everything he expected yet not. He had been ordered to wait till she came to him by his Master but he had tracked the movements of those pathetic excuses of Jedi the best he could. He had expected the battle hardened woman who had faced him. What he hadn’t expected was how jarring it would be to see her as she was then. Tall, proud, powerful, stunning and shining brightly with light in the force that he had wanted to look away. She had come into her own and he had a feeling that she wasn’t done. Somehow, he knew that if she made it out of this temple that she would only grow brighter in the force. A star shining bright in the dark galaxy. 

As he has struggled to stand back up after her well aimed hit a small part of him registered that she had grown into everything he had once hoped she would. She was better. Far exceeding his own dreams for her. A treacherous thought had crossed his mind. That in another life they would have been standing side by side, fighting as one once more. As it should have been. _Skyguy and Snips_. They would have been unstoppable. 

He lit his red saber proclaiming she would die and she met him with equal force with blinding white sabers of her own. 

He had seen her plan to bring the floor down and made an aggressive swipe at her before the temple exploded. He had not felt her presence anymore after he had gotten to his feet or found her in the surrounding rubble. Presumed once more that she had been killed either by his blade or the temple and had reported it so to his Master. Marked Malachor as off limits to everyone but him. The planet would be her tomb. 

But Sidious had uttered her name once more. Had she survived? How? What had she to do with this _door_? Would he let his Master reach her first if there was any chance she survived? 

**No.**

No, he wouldn’t. If anyone could come back from the dead it would be her. After all, if this proved to be true, it would be the third time. Both parts of himself that he considered Vader and Anakin Skywalker were committed to finding his once beloved apprentice. He would not fail. 

Break

“Did you do as I asked?”

“Yes, My Lord.” The guard bowed. 

“And how did he receive the news, then?’

“I believe it took him by surprise. He was quick to dismiss me.” The guard explained. 

“Good.” Sidious stated. He knew of Vader’s attempts to know what he does and had set one of his own up to feed him what he wanted. Just enough to quill Vader’s curiosity. 

He also knew that Vader would search for her if he was given the slightest bit of hope she lived. He would find her too. He always did, eventually. Vader could never let go of his attachments. Made him a horrible Jedi but a useful Sith apprentice. 

Yes. He would find Ahsoka Tano and with her the World Between Worlds would be his for the taking. She is the key now. He was sure of it. 


End file.
